militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Airmobile Operations Division (Germany)
Airmobile Operations Division (Division Luftbewegliche Operationen) is a division of the German Army. The division was founded on 1 July 2002 and reported for duty 8 October 2002. Airmobile Operations Division consists of approximately 14,500 soldiers, 350 of which are stationed at the divisionary headquarters in Veitshöchheim, Germany. In October 2011 the German Federal Ministry of Defence announced a reorganisation/reduction of the German Armed Forces. As a consequence, Airmobile Operations Division will be dissolved and those units not being disbanded will be either transferred to other parts of the armed forces or incorporated into a different command structure.Quoted from , PDF-file "Die Stationierung der Bundeswehr in Deutschland", p. 62 The division itself will disband in 2014 and will be integrated into the 10th Armoured Division which will relocate from Sigmaringen to Veitshöchheim. Tasks The tasks of the division are unique within the modern German military in that it is able to provide air mobility as well as ground based fire support, aerial defence and counter chemical, biological, radiological, and nuclear assets to all parts of the German military. With an additional infantry component, it is also capable of limited air assault operations. The division's command is prepared to fulfil a role as Framework Headquarters for NATO and EU operations. Troops of Airmobile Operations Division also render assistance to civilian authorities during disaster relief operations. Coat of arms and motto The coat of arms of Airmobile Operations Division depicts a flying black eagle, with its wings turned upright, holding a sword in its claws on a argent. Below the eagle a red arrow is shown. The argent symbolises dedication and the eagle strength, courage and bravery. The eagle's upturned wings, somewhat unusual in heraldry, represent the lunging out for new power. The sword stands for strike capability and penetration depth. The red arrow illustrates the third dimension, the depth of space and the dynamics of the division. The framing silver cord shows the status as a division. The maroon coloured seam corresponds with the traditional beret colour of the Army Aviation Corps and airborne forces. The division's motto is the same as the German Army Aviation Corps': Nach vorn! which translates as either "Forward!" or "To the front!". Deployment Since its inception units of Airmobile Operations Division have been deployed in a number of missions under the aegis of either the United Nations, the European Union or NATO. * SFOR in Bosnia and Herzegovina (ended 2003) * KFOR (ended 2003) * Disaster relief following the earthquake in Kashmir, Pakistan (2005-2006)) * EUFOR RD Congo in the Democratic Republic of the Congo (2006) * ISAF in Afghanistan (since 2002) Structure Airmobile Operations Division's staff is based at Veitshöchheim. The division incorporates units from various branches of the German Army. These units are stationed all over Southern and Central and parts of Northern Germany. The following units are or were directly subordinate to Airmobile Operations Division: The following units are or were subordinate to Airmobile Brigade 1: Commanders Equipment Armoured Vehicles * Light air-transportable armoured fighting vehicle Wiesel 1 and Wiesel 2 * Air-transportable, armoured multirole transport vehicle Mungo * Anti-aircraft cannon tank Gepard * Surface-to-air missile light armoured tank Ozelot * Armoured Howitzer 2000 Helicopters * Light transport helicopter Bell UH-1D * Medium transport helicopter Sikorsky CH-53 G/GS * Light anti-tank helicopter Bo 105P/PAH-1A1 * Light liaison- and reconnaissance helicopter Bo 105 P1M * Attack helicopter Tiger * Medium transport helicopter NH-90 File:Panzer Wiesel 1.jpg||Light armoured fighting vehicle Wiesel 1 File:Ozelot.jpg|Surface-to-air missile light armoured tank Ozelot File:MungoBW.jpg|Transport vehicle Mungo in Afghanistan File:Gepard 1a2 overview.jpg|Anti-aircraft cannon tank Gepard File:PzH2000 houwitser.jpg|Armoured Howitzer 2000 File:Bell UH-1D 06.jpg|Bell UH-1D File:Bolkow Bo 105 1.jpg|Bo 105 PAH-1 File:Eurocopter Tiger 2.jpg|Eurocopter Tiger File:84+34 German Army CH-53 ILA 2012 01.jpg|CH-53G File:NH-90 ILA-2006 2.jpg|NH-90 References Further reading * * * * * See also * Bundeswehr * German Army Category:Military units and formations established in 2002 Category:German army aviation Category:Divisions of the Bundeswehr Category:Airborne divisions Category:2002 establishments in Germany